


Country Entertainment

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fair, Fluff, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: Imagine Loki wooing you at an amusement part in the game area
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Country Entertainment

Loki felt the gentle hand of his mother on his shoulder.

Frigga smiled once Loki took his eyes off of the huge pig.

"Let's go see the events in the arena."

Loki nodded as the auctioneer started taking bids. Odin threw his hand up for the bid. 

A few steps away and Thor caught up with Loki and Frigga.

Thor gently hugged Frigga, "my friends are here. We were going to enjoy rides and play the games."

Frigga gave Thor a knowing look before speaking, "have fun and make sure you eat something." Frigga pointed a finger at Thor, "make sure your FRIENDS eat too."

Thor smiled sheepishly. "Yes mother. Enjoy the show, it is barrel racing now right?"

"It is. Now behave." 

Frigga took Loki's elbow and guided him to the entrance after Thor assured her the things she demanded would be honored. Frigga and Loki watched the riders but Frigga quickly had a favorite.

Frigga tapped Loki's arm as she exclaimed. "Look at her! Wow!"

Loki smiled at his mother's enthusiasm

"She has excellent position on her horse, you can tell how much she trained! She has to be first place!"

Loki looked at the score and the girl was .63 seconds away from the winner.

"That's a load of shit. She was the best!" 

Loki's eyes widened, "mother." 

"Sorry dear. Well. I better get back to your father. You go have fun."

Loki nodded and went in search for Hela or Thor.

Seeing Hela at a ring toss game he went over.

Hela was talking to the worker and the woman smiled, making Hela turn. Hela went back to talking to the worker. Loki didn't feel too wanted but sometimes Hela is better company than Thor at fairs. Thor and his friends always tried to hook up with whoever they could. Their flirting was absolutely terrible.

Hela shook the woman's hand, "bet you another 50 dollars."

"You're on!"

Hela turned to Loki, "dad get anything good to eat?"

Loki shrugged, "mother and I watched barrel racing."

Loki watched the women exchange looks.

Hela gave the woman money and a bucket of rings were placed in front of Loki. He rose an eyebrow and was about to ask a question.

"You are gonna need to practice. Get all of those knives for me."

Loki quickly caught onto the game. The rings were meant to go around the knives in the center of the stand, but to make things a little more difficult the podiums spun so the knives were constantly moving. With a few practice throws Loki got the hang of it.

The woman working the stand put the 5th knife on a pile. "He is really good."

Hela's smile was heard in her voice as Loki got another knife. "You are gonna owe me that 50 dollars!"

The woman huffed when Loki pointed to another knife with a ring around it. 

"The freaking bucket cost 20 dollars, and he is gonna take all the knives!"

Hela smirked. "Maybe you should have bet lower."

"I didn't know your brother is really good at throwing stuff!"

Movement caught Loki's attention when someone moved fast to jump over the stand.

It was a girl with tangled hair pushed back away from her face. She had a tight dark green tank top with a flannel around her waist. With tight jeans and dirty boots. The odd thing about her is she was wearing a bow around her neck.

The girl wrapped her arms around the worker. "Hey big sis!"

The worker wrapped an arm around the girl then stated, "Maggi. Fix your hair." 

Maggie gave her sister a cocky smile. "I did. You know its because of the spoiled princess" 

Hela laughed, "Comeon Sam, your sister is a sass master."

Maggie's sister, Sam groaned. "Fuck off." 

Maggie smiled, "life would be so dull without me."

Loki smiled and went back to playing the game… that he might have briefly forgotten.

Sam asked nudging her, "What place babyswiss?"

She gestured towards the bow around her neck, "Second. .63 seconds."

Loki got another knife added to the pile.

Loki glanced at the girl and the clothes were the same as Frigga's favorite rider.

Hella held out a hand to the woman who slaps $50 in her hand.

The sister explained to Maggie's questionable face. "Hella said you would be under a minute."

Maggie drawled, "How nice to believe in me…"

The sister defended herself as she set a new knife in Loki's pile, "Listen we knew you would lose because that spoiled bitch would get rid of the horse."

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, "Now if someone beat her time before I had to go..."

Sam talked again. "You'd be able to buy a new vehicle with your winnings."

Another knife added to Loki's collection.

Sam grumbled, "And buy my new supply of knives."

Hela laughed.

Maggie exclaimed, "my jeep runs great. Just got a few things that need upgraded. I dont need something fast."

A squeaky voice made Loki want to cringe.

"My truck would beat your shit jeep anyday. I would beat you at anything anyway."

A few laughs were heard but Loki kept his eyes on the game.

Maggie leaned on the counter with a smile, "How about we ride something between our legs Princess?"

The supposed princess laughed. "Right and what do you have in mind?"

Maggie winked, "Your boyfriend seems ready." 

Hela turned, both her and Sam laughed.

Maggie laughed as well, "just kidding but I'm not kidding when I say you guys need to work on blood circulation above the shoulders. You might not use your brain often but it's kinda important.."

Loki sees the Maggie smirk and the princess one looks confused until she looks at her boyfriend's crotch.

A few laughed at the huff from the girl.

Maggie continued with a dramatic eye roll, "I mean something with intelligence. A HORSE."

The cringeworthy voice held a cocky tone. "I won first place, what makes you think you can win?"

Maggie shrugged standing up tall. "You said any condition anyway you could beat me. I want to get another shot at proving you wrong."

The girl laughed briefly. "Whatever. Cover that huge forehead of yours... is an hour too short of time to be presentable?"

Maggie was running her fingers through her tangled hair. "Can I borrow a brush? No? Okay, I figured you always have your entire beauty necessities with you." Maggie was working on forcing a knot to come undone. "Don't wait up for me, I'm sure you are going to need the whole time actually learning how to gear your horse."

The other girl walked away with an eye roll and dramatic stomp.

Hella laughed. "Well. I'm looking forward to this."

Sam cheered, "record it!"

Maggie leaned her hip against the counter, "yeah let me know her reaction when I don't show up." She winced as she undid the knot in her hair by pulling it.

Loki got another new knife set down in his pile.

Hela patted Loki's shoulder. "Just a couple more Loki. Good job."

Maggie exclaimed, "Is he getting all the knives?!"

Hela smiled, "yep. I got 50 dollars saying, my brother, Loki, is going to get me one of every knife. With only one bucket of rings."

Maggie's smile faltered a bit when Loki looked right at her.

He shrugged. "My sister likes knives."

Sam huffed in annoyance, "and he is really good at this game."

Loki seen familiar blonde hair and went back to tossing the rings.

Fandral leaned onto the counter making Maggie eye him oddly.

Fandral winked. "You are a beautiful woman and I would love to see where those tan lines end.."

Maggie's face fell to a stoic expression. "Maybe they don't."

Hela rolled her eyes and Sam glared at Fandral.

Fandral continued not getting that he was unwanted. "I would love to take you on the Farris wheel. See the fair's lights and how the moonlight makes your eyes shine."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I don't like heights."

"I could hold you and keep you safe in my arms."

"Strong arms are not going to help anyone from a fall like that."

"Ah yes. A graceful angel Falling hard for a man like me. It must have hurt."

"Actually to get here, I clawed my way up."

Fandral laughed, "all the better."

"Maybe you could kiss my hand better after sporting a black eye for the next victim of poor flirtation." Maggie gave Fandral a sweet smile.

"Surely a woman like you can be wooed."

"Get a ring around the blade of my favorite knife. You get as many chances as one bucket can hold."

Fandral sees Loki's pile of knives, "well then do me a favor my REALLY good friend and help me."

Maggie crossed her arms and leaned back against the stand "If he does it, he gets the date. You are on your own."

Loki looked in his bucket and had 14 rings left and had 5 more knives to get. 

Hela patted Loki's shoulder. "Get her FAVORITE knife. You need a date."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I didn't know there was more to this game than winning knives." Loki threw a ring and got it around a butterfly knife.

Hela took it from the pile and started doing tricks with it.

Marigold got a knife out of her back pocket and was talking with Hela about tricks.

Loki had 2 more knives to get but only 5 rings.

Fandral was only able to get 3 knives in his haste and earned the laughs of Thor.

Sif offers Fandral a fry and says, "Pitty offering"

Fandral takes it and bites it with a high head as they all walk away.

Maggie groaned. "Yep totally not my type." 

Maggie held her knife still and Loki wondered if that was part of the trick. Loki had one more ring and he already knew he was not going to get the two knives left. He took a chance and threw the ring at the knife in Maggie's hand.

She looks down at her hand and back up at him.

The sister laughed. "Well then… she's speechless for once."

Maggie was quickly back to her social ways. "Shut up Sam."

Hella smirks and pats Loki on the back-"Looks like you have to go on a date with my little brother."

  
  
  
  



End file.
